Janina Vela Joins ‘Glory Jane’
Posted on February 23, 2016 by IBC Kapinoy teen actress Janina Vela will be joining the powerhouse cast of the early primetime curriculum-based drama series Glory Jane, IBC-13 and Secarats-produced very own Pinoy adaptation of the hit Koreanovela starring 'The Mall Princess' Cherryz Mendoza. Coleen Garcia The 16-year-old actress Janina is set to play Jane's newest best friend (Cherryz Mendoza) Jasmine in Yoon's house. Janina’s addition to Glory Jane will add more heartwarming to the viewing experience of TV viewers, especially because its story about good values and lessons of Jane as she continue to become a high school teenager. She is a daughter of her mother (Maricar Reyes), father (Richard Poon), and her son Pablo (Hiro Volante) Jane will continue to capture as the aspiring high school teenager while she studied and learned for moral good values and lessons. “This is the first time, I’ll try a new character. I hope the viewers will like Jasmine as a high school student.” When asked whether she will get in the way of Jane's story about family, friendship and classmates in high school especially for teenagers, Coleen replied, ”That’s something we should all watch out for.” Althought she had not made an appearance in the teleserye, Coleen’s character will be one of the supporting cast in the story that viewers must not miss. In Jane's school, is one of the aspiring high school classmates, along with Gary (Patrick Destura), Pablo (Hiro), Jenny (Franchesca Salcedo), Kylie (Stephanie Bangcot), Edward (Justin Ward), Angela (Denise Canlas), Kristoff (Francis Magundayao), Valerie (Keith Cruz), Carlo (Michael Tañeca) and Aaron (Miguel David) appear in a high school classroom. Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo, the business unit head of IBC-13 and Francisco Abuan, Jr. the owner and producer of Secarats remarked, “Coleen’s character will bring a new kind of excitement because we firmly believe that Jasmine’s character portray for Coleen.” She added, “Coleen is a high school girl, while she is at home with mom, dad and her teenage brother, and her high school classmate Jane.” Glory Jane produced by IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services, is consistently making social media abuzz every night and is maintaining its early primetime for young viewers as it registered last February 1 with 25.6% rating versus its competitors like Pasión de Amor (18.9%) and Wowowin (14.8%). How will Coleen’s character affect the aspiring story of Jane? Find out in Glory Jane, weeknights 5:45PM before Express Balita, in IBC-13’s Kapinoy Primetime. 'Janina Vela joins cast of 'Glory Jane IBC News Posted at Feb 28, 2016 12:54 PM MANILA -- It's official: Teen actress Janina Vela will be joining the cast of the hit primetime series ''Glory Jane, IBC-13 and Secarats-produced curriculum-based Filipino adaptation of the hit Koreanovela. According to a report on Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? on Thursday, 23-year-old Garcia will soon make her debut on the curriculum-based drama series headlined by the 14-year-old singer-actress, 'The Mall Princess' Cherryz Mendoza, the premier talent of Secarats. The confirmation came after a photo of Vela with Justin Quirino, who plays the role of a bestfriend of Jane in the series, circulated online. Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba?, February 19, 2016